Gimme More
by LoveJessPromise
Summary: Fred, George, Hermione, PWP. NO TWINCEST! MATURE Content Warning! A grouping a stories with no real plot, just the good stuff. Twins and Hermione in differenet scenes and settings in each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is nothing but smut. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't.**

"George" Hermione squealed "That tickles" trying to get his hand out her pants

"You know you like it" he kissed behind her ear.

She turned around feeling success at fending him away. As she thought to her self she felt another hand sneaking up her shirt.

"Fred, if I told George to stop what is chances of letting you get some."

"Come on were are horny, and your ready you now it your dripping all over the bed." He nuzzled her neck and massaged her breast. Hermione let out a stifled moan; she knew that she wanted to have sex just as much as they did. She let George move his hand back down in it her pants to massage her core.

"Yes yes, Oh my God, just like that." She bucked her hips against his hand.

Fred took Hermione shirt off, he pulled it over her head, and then he placed his lips on hers. He explored her mouth deeply with his tongue, it hot and wet. Fred reached around Hermione's back and unclasped her bra pulling it off her to reveal her perfect apple firm breasts. He massaged on of her pink nipples with his large and ruff hand, he felt her moan against his mouth.

George pulled her jeans down so that he could access her at a better angle. He unbuttoned them and pulled them down Hermione's long, bronzed legs. Once they were off he slide his hand up them with pure pleasure. His hand come in contact with the scrape of fabric that she called underwear, George pulled the thong aside and kissed her hot womanhood.

When Hermione felt George's soft full lips against she kissed Fred harder to keep from moaning. Hot pleasure was coursing through her body, George's torrid tongue teasing her by kissing on her most private part.

Fred let his head fall down to Hermione chest and took one of her swollen nipples into his mouth. Hermione moaned and thrust the nipple further into his mouth. Her lower body buck madly against Georges' tongue coaxing it to touch her more. Hermione could feel her body began to shake as liquid ecstasy rushed through her veins, George could feel the walls of her sanity collapsing at his feet. Her climax was quick but will worth it, her body was vibrating with the pleasure that her lovers had just given her.

"Is that all?" Hermione whined.

Fred and George looked at each other than looked at her, the twins pounced on her at the same moment. Hermione sunk in to the bed with the weight of them on top off her.

Fred took off Hermione's underwear and threw it some where in the room, knowing that no one would miss it. George got under Hermione, who was now on her knees in front of Fred. Hermione took off Georges pants, she found that wasn't wearing any underwear and rejoiced that there was one less barrier between her and the cum that she needed. She took the whole of George's long, hard member in to her mouth. As she did this Fred stripped him self of his pants as well. He returned to the bed with a bottle of lub and poured some over Hermione's tight ass. Fred took his rock hard cock and started to rim her ass. Hermione felt hot rushes through her body as she deep throated George who was moaning out her name on the bed. Hermione took George out of her mouth and turned to Fred,

"Put it in my ass before I explode"

Fred dud what she wanted and slammed it in her ass, Fred began to pump. The pleasure that was pulsing through her body was amazing. She continued her ministrations on George until he came in her mouth, and she ate it all up like a dirty whore. George wasn't done yet, he slid down on the bed and guided himself into Hermione. Fred stopped for only a moment so that George could position himself then he started again, with the added momentum Hermione had the twins in deeper than anybody had ever been. All the Hermione was lay in the middle of the twins and take everything they were giving to her. It wasn't long before Hermione felt the most mind-blowing orgasm ever. Fred and George pulled out before they were about to come, Hermione put both of them into her mouth at once and swallowed all of there cum.

Hermione laid down on the bed.

"Don't think that is the end of it." George pulled Hermione to her knees again.

"Do you want it?" George slapped her ass. Hermione gave a little shock and turned and grinned. She wiggled her ass in their faces

"I need it" she said in a sensual whisper, which nearly did both of the boys in.

At that moment all three of them heard the door opened from down stairs

"Hermione?" Ron called.

"Shit shit shit" The three of them were racing around the room trying to clean it up before Ron came up. Fred and George apparated to there flat.

"I'm going to take a shower" Hermione called down to her husband. Hermione got off the shower and tried to desperately rinse the smell of sex from her body.


	2. A N

Please don't forget to review my story. I'm still thinking whether are not I want to continue with the story your reviews will really help. If you have any ideas about what you want to happen then let me know.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay I know my grammar sucks, but no one is making you read this. Also the reason that their is swears is because this is porn, okay, not the happy bunny trail over the rainbow.**

Hermione's head hit the brick wall as she was pushed against it. Her legs tightened their, grip around Fred's hips. Hermione rubbed herself against trying to break down his resistance.

"You want it" she whispered against his ear. She took his ear lobe into her mouth and gently suckled at it, until he moaned. "You know you do"

"What if someone sees us?" He asked

"So what, I know they will enjoy the show"

She let herself fall back against the brick wall as he pulled open her shirt and feasted on her naked flesh.

Hermione grabbed a fist full of his hair as his hot mouth kissed her neck.

"I need you"

Hermione ripped open Fred's shirt and ran her hands over his muscled chest.

Fred rubbed himself against her as she arched her body away from the wall

"I need to have you" He pushed her skirt up over her hips to reveal her knickers which wet with her pleasure. Fred undid his pants and pushed them down, reviling his hard cock already at attention. Fred guided his cock into her core as she moaned against that wall.

She was hot and wet, everything that he needed in that moment. When he started to pump into he could hear the sounds of dick sliding into of her.

Hermione grabbed her breasts and started to massage them as she was rocked against the brick wall by Fred's thrusts. She was to much for him, is balls were already tightening with the need for a release. He let himself fall out of Hermione, she unwrapped her legs from around him

"What are you doing" Hermione didn't like not cuming.

"Turn around"

Hermione turned to face the wall, she jutted her ass out in hoped that he take her from behind, but instead she felt his tongue tickling her clit.

"Ohh, yeah" She closed her eyes and lost her self in passion. His tongue lapped against her opening as she cum hard. Her juices dripping down on to his face.

"You taste amazing"

Fred moved off of the ground and stepped behind her again.

The cool wall felt amazing on her hot faces, she could feel Fred cock resting on top on her ass. She could hardly wait another as he opened her cheeks wider. The tip works it way in slowly, she could already feel her pleasure growing as she heard Fred moan behind her with pleasure.

"Faster" she called to him as she braced herself on the wall.

Fred moved one of his hands off her hip and down to her core where he could play with some more.

"uuhh" Hermione's eyes rolled in her head when Fred started to play with clit. His fingers were persuading her body to cum faster.

She could his hard cock moving inside of her, pumping her full of pleasure until she thought she would burst. The hot coil of pleasure that had been growing greater was nearly ready to release with ecstasy.

"Oh, God harder"

Fred couldn't fight it any more he pounded her ass with punishing force as he tried to make his own climax come with Hermione's.

Hermione felt the coil release and was barely able stand up as the orgasm rocked her body with shock waves of pleasure.

"Ohey, what are you two doing down there" George's voice called down from the mouth of the alley.

George walked down the alley to where the two were

"You know, every down at the pub can hear you" George grinned "Didn't save any for me did you?" as he pulled his cock from his pants.


	4. Chapter 3

**I know that it has been a long time since I updated and I really have to excuse I hope that you enjoy this. By the way it is super cheesy. You have been warned!**

**!MATURE CONTENT!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Hermione's eyelashes batted again the silk barrier of the blindfold; the black silk completely robbing her of her vision. Her other senses, heightened by the lack of vision, came alive and were driving her crazy. The window open on the other side of the room let a cool breeze roll over her warm body. She could feel the touch of the cold metal around her wrists, the steel holding her open and helpless against the bed frame. She turned her head towards the door, as she heard steps coming up the hall.

"Don't you look like buffet"

"Which part should we eat first?"

The bed dipped at the far end where one the twins got on. His hand wrapped around her calf and pulled her leg up to his mouth. His lips touched the inside of her knee; his wet kiss was shocking against the thin skin. Her nerves were already vibrating with the anticipation of what was to come. His kisses blazed a trail up her inner thigh. His mouth only drawing back when he knew she needed it most.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around and removed her bra. The removal of the flimsy fabric only showed how her pink nipples were already hard. When he started to massage them, she arched her back to meet his touch. The large calloused palms rubbed out her hard nipples sending tremors of pleasure through her body.

"Again" she told him as his lips latched on to her. The lapping and sucking nearly undid her, Hermione bit down on her lip to keep from moaning.

Hermione could fell a light touch being traced over her thighs. As it the item moved closer to her core the touches became more erotic, it sent shivers through her. The feather was on the lightly pressed against her womanly core and slowly being dragged up towards her bellybutton. The soft feather traced over the flat plain of her stomach, its touch was making her squirm.

When she thought she couldn't take it anymore she felt his hands on her hips. They slowly pulled at the hem of knickers; he kissed the flesh that it revealed. He pulled her panties down her thighs, his mouth soon returned to her core. He slowly dragged his tongue over her, enjoying her erotic taste. Hermione began to pant as he flicked her clit. His tongue lashing against her, his lips sucking at her until she ached in an utter torment of pleasure.

"Uhhh, harder" Hermione moaned

She felt a hard cock being placed in her hand. She ran her fingers over it slowly over the soft flesh, she felt him shudder as she closed her hand over the raw sexual rod. She could feel him pulsate with need.

One them made a move to get behind Hermione so that she was sitting in his lap. As he did this he slipped himself into her tight ass. Her body already near completion took him, welcoming the added pleasure.

"ohh" Hermione cried out as he began to thrust into her.

The pressure was building inside, aided by the hot tongue that lapping against her core. She reached down and ran her fingers the thick soft hair. Holding his head place she pressed herself harder against his mouth. Her body was near breaking point; she could feel the spirals of pleasure coiling inside of her, white hot and ready to burn her right through.

Hermione felt cold as his mouth pulled away from, but it was soon replaced by his cock which he impaled her upon. All she could do was ride the wave pleasure that had been created in there frenzy to fuck. She was open and splayed in front of him- he feasted on her.

The bed groaned under them, as the three of them used each other for pleasure.

Hermione screamed as pleasure racked her body. Her body sent the other two into their final thrusts as they lost themselves in her.

They pulled the blindfold off her

"We have got to do this again"

**I hoped you liked it.**


End file.
